


More Supernatural x Reader Drabbles

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: drabbles & ficlets





	1. I Want to Visit a Castle (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I want to visit a caste. A creepy, old, castle, with ghost stories galore." With Sam

 

* * *

 

“We should go on a vacation,” you groan, plopping down on your side of the bed you share with Sam. Sam shirks off his jacket and hangs it up.

“I could take one of the cars in the bunker garage,” Sam suggests, “We could take a few days and drive somewhere. Florida? Cali? Wanna go to the beach?” He sits down on his side of the bed and holds an arm out for you to cuddle up to his side.

“Nooo,” you climb into Sam’s lap, straddling his thighs. “I want to go to Europe.  **I want to visit a castle**.” Sam laughs and you loop your arms around his neck while he rests his hands on your waist. “I want to  **visit a creepy, old, castle, with ghost stories galore.”** Sam shakes his head. “What? Why are you laughing at me?“

“How is that a vacation for us?” Sam smirks at you. You tangle your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and tug lightly.

“It could be fun! It’d be like a regular ol’ episode of Scooby Doo,” you giggle. Sam chews on his lower lip. His fingers dig into the flesh of your hips as he leans forward to give you a kiss. “I guess I’ll go research and find you a castle then,” Sam says when your lips part. You beam at him with an excited smile, run your fingers through his hair and bounce in his lap.

“Jinkies! I can’t believe how easy it was to talk you into a vacation,” you giggle.

“Anything for you…Velma,” Sam teases you.

“Oh I bet you totally had a thing for Velma, huh Sam? It was the glasses…and the turtleneck, am I right?” You tease Sam right back. He actually blushes and half-shrugs, half-nods. “And then, who does that make Dean?”

“Probably Daphne,” Sam mutters under his breath as he readjusts on the bed. He rolls you over until he’s on top of you. “Let’s not talk about Saturday morning cartoons anymore. I have something much better in mind,” Sam grins as his lips descend upon you, kissing and praising every inch of your body.

This is how you’d prefer to spend your Saturday mornings.


	2. Stop Trying to Wake Me Up (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the last time Sam Winchester, stop trying to wake me up. A normal human being doesn't wake up at 5 a.m to go out for a run! "

“For the last time Sam Winchester, stop trying to wake me up. A normal human being doesn’t wake up at 5 am to go out for a run!” 

You threw a pillow at Sam as he shuffled around the room, getting dressed in the dark. He was noisy and you knew he was just trying to get you up with him; kept tickling your feet.

“Well I do.”

“Because you’re not normal. You’re super…human…super…natural…” you snorted into your pillow, burrowing into the covers. A great weight dipped into the mattress as Sam crawled onto the bed.

“Maybe there’s something else we can do at 5 am?” He settled his body on top of yours and started to kiss your neck, caressing your hair.

“I could definitely get used to this morning routine…”


	3. Can We Cuddle? (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbessolute asked: So how about 52 73 or 90 with Barry? Unless you're not in the mood for Barry then you're welcome to pick somebody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always in the mood for Barry! Although that’s what most people are picking hehe How about Sam!?  
> I’m not gonna do 73 just cuz I already have some ticklish fic requests to work on anyways lol

Sam has always had an amazing stamina and endurance…for hunting…and for a few  _other_  things…

But he’s just been beat up pretty bad and without Cas to work his mojo, it’ll take a while before Sam is back in working (and sexy) condition. 

That doesn’t mean he stops desiring you but all it took was one failed attempt for you to get on top and do all the work and still end up hurting him, to officially take “sex” off the list until he’s healed.

“ **Can we cuddle?**  Can we at least do that?” you ask, pouting and desperate for the touch and comfort of your boyfriend. Of course you want him to feel better and get better, but usually taking care of him at least meant cuddling. It takes a few tries to find the distribution of weight and body parts but you’re able to sidle up next to him in bed for a good while.

Then one day you come back from a grocery run and Sam is up and walking around, a bounce in his step.

“You’re better?”

“Yeah, Cas stopped by,” he explains.

“Does that mean…?” Sam’s gaze turns lustful and predatory.

“Come here,” he breathes in a husky whisper. “We have some lost time to catch up on.”

A thrill shoots through you and you squeal like a teenage girl. You toss the groceries on the table, turn and run.

 **“Catch me if you can!”**  You weren’t exactly a light switch that turned on in just a second whenever it was convenient for him! Well for Sam Winchester, maybe you were but you couldn’t let him know he had that power over you.

Besides it always took less than two minutes for Sam to catch you. Those long, strong legs were good for all sorts of things.


	4. What do you want? (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean with the prompt "I get a nap rarely, and you fucked mine up. What do you need/want?"

“Um…Dean?” Your hand taps Dean’s ankle and he snorts as he jolts awake.

“Dammit, Y/N,” he grumbles, “I get a nap so rarely, and you fucked mine up. What do you want?” He rolls over on the bed, reluctant to let go of his pillow.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re tired it’s just that…” Your cheeks blush from embarrassment. “I tripped over a chair in the library and fell. I think I opened the stitches on my back from the last hunt. Can you check? And maybe fix me up?” Your fingers play at the hem of your shirt.

“Where’s Sam? Why can’t he look?” There’s a reason why Sam stitched you up in the first place. Dean can’t always trust himself around you when you’re showing skin. You don’t know that though.

“He’s on a grocery run. Please? I don’t wanna bleed on my shirt.”

Dean sits up on the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes.

“Alright, let’s have a look,” he sighs, steeling himself. You sit on the bed and don’t hesitate to turn your back to him and remove your shirt. Dean’s breath catches in his throat when he looks at you.

He didn’t realize you weren’t wearing a bra, until it was too late. 

His fingers hover over the wound to your shoulder blade. The stitches are fine, only agitated. Your bare skin looks so soft to the touch. He can’t resist leaning in.

“Your stitches are fine,” he mutters. He kisses the back of your neck. Your head tilts to the side.

“What are you doing?”

“You owe me for waking me up,” he says, arms reaching around your waist and cupping your breasts. You chuckle and kiss him over your shoulder.

“Yes, sir. It’s only fair,” you smile against his lips.

Dean pulls you further onto his bed. He keeps you on top of his body. 

Gotta watch out for those stitches.


	5. Let's Decorate! (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tis the season-so can I get some Dean/ reader picking out a Christmas tree action? Thanks doll!

“If we’re going to be stranded in Colorado for Christmas, we might as well pick out a Christmas tree!” You suggested with optimism and joy. You looped your arms around Dean’s neck and gave him your best puppy dog eyes.

“Sam’s better at that,” Dean mocked you, before kissing your pouting lips. You rolled your eyes, looking at your boyfriend’s brother.

“Please Sammy? You’re on my side right? Don’t you get bored in these drab motels? Let’s decorate!” 

The three of you were staying in an extended stay motel in Steamboat Springs, CO. It was frigid and icy outside, in the negative degrees with several feet of snow. Sam had rented an SUV while Baby was in a shop, waiting for a few new parts after a bad patch of black ice had sent her off the road.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, showing he was game. Dean may be able to resist your puppy dog eyes but he can’t resist Sam’s. And that’s okay because you had other ways of getting Dean to do what you want, but that’s private.

-

“It’s perfect!”

“It’s a little big, don’t you think?” Sam commented.

“But…it’s so lovely. It’s the perfect, ideal Christmas tree.” You playfully touched one of the branches, the pine needles were perfectly dusted with snow.

“Okay well, I’ve never used this axe…on a tree before,” Dean huffed, wielding the well used tool. He choked up on the shaft and prepared to swing at the base of the tree. Sam watched with an amused smile when the axe struck the tree and stayed, buried into the wood only a few inches.

“Did you think one swing would cut clean through?” Sam chuckled. Dean pulled on the axe to no avail. It was stuck. Dean huffed and glared at his brother.

“You know what, you’re the one dressed like a lumberjack, you cut down the tree,” Dean groaned and straightened his back. Sam agreed with a smirk while Dean walked over to you. He wrapped his arms around your shivering frame. “I’ll just keep my girl warm.” He nuzzled your hair, his cold nose and soft lips brushing against your neck.


	6. Smells Like Something Died (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbessolute asked  
> "Why does it smell like something crawled in here and died?!" Dean yelled from the kitchen as he crinkled his nose.

“Why does it smell like something crawled in here and died?!” Dean yelled from the kitchen as he crinkled his nose. He started with the fridge (which was practically empty) and then he opened every single cabinet–each time he slammed the cupboard door shut harder.

“Nonononononono!” Your squealing gradually became louder as you scurried down the hall. In a fresh pair of socks, you tried to stop at the entrance to the kitchen but you slipped. You slid past the doorway and then your feet came out from under you. “My fooood!” you whined from your pathetic position on the floor and pointed at the stove–which Dean had not checked yet. The pot had long since boiled over and evaporated, burning the food.

“This is why you don’t get to make dinner,” Dean laughed, shook his head and moved your pot to the sink while you moaned and lay limp on the bunker floor.


	7. Don't Change the Channel (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbessolute asked  
> "I swear, if you change the channel while I'm gone," Dean scolded you as he got up to get a beer. He was trying to catch up on his Doctor Sexy MD. "I'm grounding you from the T.V for a week." (I'm having fun with these)

_“I swear, if you change the channel while I’m gone,” Dean scolded you as he got up to get a beer. He was trying to catch up on his Doctor Sexy MD. “I’m grounding you from the T.V for a week.”_

You scrambled for the remote the moment he left the room. 

“Amateur,” you muttered. Everyone knows that you have to take the remote with you on your snack run if you don’t want the channel to be changed.

Dean came back into the room to find you flipping through the guide and DVR. He throws a bag of unopened chips at you.

“What did I say? You’re grounded!”

You smirk at him. “I was just setting up and adjusting a series recording for Doctor Sexy…” you defended yourself as Dean sat on the couch beside you. “I wanted to record it so you didn’t miss anymore of it…because I had something better in mind to do with our free time right now…”

You slide you hand along his thigh.


	8. What Are You Making Me Watch? (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbessolute asked  
> "What the hell is this?" Dean groans as you plant your ass against his groin then hit the play button on the remote. "What are you making me watch? Sam,help me out here!"

“What the hell is this?” Dean groans as you plant your ass against his groin then hit the play button on the remote. “What are you making me watch? Sam, help me out here!”

As the Golden Girls theme song started playing, Dean continued to bitch. You’d been wanting to watch this show with him for so long and he’d kept pushing back. You were going to get him to watch one episode if it meant pinning him to the couch! Which apparently it did.

Sam entered the room and sat on the other side of the couch with some snacks and beers for everyone.

“Oh, I’m not gonna help you. I haven’t seen this episode yet.” Sam took the remotes away from you for safekeeping but there was no sign of him changing the channel. Dean was out numbered. 

He figured he might as well get comfortable so he manhandled you so that your seated position in his lap was better and then snaked his arms around your waist. 


	9. Oh, Are You Ticklish? (Dean x Reader)

You’re sprawled out on the couch watching a sitcom. Sam is reading a book in the armchair and Dean is making noise in the kitchen. You’re in the zone, focused on the show and your perfect position on the couch. Everything is warm and your head is propped on a pillow just perfectly.

It’s no surprise that you does off for a moment.

Sam is looking out for you. The moment that he hears a little snore coming from you and Dean enters the room, he signals Dean to be quiet. Dean sets down his food and grabs the remote, intent on changing the channel. But after flipping through a few channels, Dean realizes how uncomfortable he is on a wooden chair he’d pulled in from the library.

“Dean, don’t,” Sam whispers as he slowly leans towards the couch. He’s about to take the pillow your feet are tucked under. Dean just scowls at his brother. He reaches out to take the pillow and the second the soft weight is gone from your bare feet and the cool air hits them, you wake up with a jolt.

“Oh hey darlin, sorry for waking you.”

“That’s my pillow,” you pout. “Give it back.”

“You have three pillows. What do you need this one for?”

“Dean, it was keeping her feet warm,” Sam explains, knowing the complicated logic to your couch routine. Dean scoops up a blanket.

“Well then here, use this,” he starts to lay it over you but your squirm.

“Nooo,” you mumble. You flinch when his hands start tucking it it.

 **“Oh? Are you ticklish?”**  Dean tries to tickle you under your armpits.

“Noo!” you whine, trying to push him off. Sam gets out of his chair and puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him.

“Dean stop.”And he relents. “Besides, that’s not where she’s ticklish. It’s right here!” Sam and Dean assault you, tickling your ribs until you’re in tears.

The Winchesters know you too well.


	10. I Thought I was Strong until I met You (Gabriel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL WITH THE PROMPT "I thought I was strong until I met you."

How could you compare? You aren’t a Winchester and you certainly aren’t an angel. Maybe you weren’t cut out for this life? You had figured you were a pretty good hunter until you met the legendary Winchesters. And then you learned about the angels. So much power. 

How could you ever make a difference? Especially when the Archangel Gabriel had come to your rescue three times now. Surely, that proved it, right?

You’re alone and seething in your motel room after another one of his miraculous rescues. You’re so mad at yourself for failing on this hunt and you don’t even have the scratches to show for it; the wounds which could have killed you had Gabriel not healed you; the scratches that would’ve proven that hey at least you put up one hell of a fight, right?

Just the thought of pulling out the pictures of your parents, your only keepsakes from before their unnatural death, brings tears to your eyes. You couldn’t save them then and you can’t save anyone now.

Gabriel’s appearance in the room is signaled by a cool rush of air and the smell of fast food.

“I figured you might be hungry. I got us some burgers and ice cream!” Gabriel is all high energy and smiles at 11 o’clock at night. He stops in his tracks when he sees the tears silently streaming down your face. “What’s wrong?” He sets down the food and sits beside you on the end of your bed.

“Why do you even bother with me? Why do you keep saving me? Don’t you have other hunters to protect? Hunters who are actually good at their job?” Harsh and self-depreciating words tumble from your lips.

“Why are you saying this?” Gabriel asks in a solemn tone, one which you’re not used to hearing from him.

“I thought I was strong until I met you,” you confess, pulling your hair away from your face and tying it back. Gabriel offers you a handkerchief (how old fashioned of him). “I thought I was a good hunter but ever since meeting the Winchesters and meeting you, a freaking angel! What’s the point in me trying to be a hunter when I’m not strong enough. I shouldn’t be wasting your time, making you come to my aid.”

“But you are strong, Y/N. You don’t have to be one of those co-dependent Winchester brothers to be a strong hunter. Why do you think I come to you when you’re hunting?”

“Because I’m weak,” you mutter. Gabriel surprises you by taking your hands in his and locking eyes with your. His golden iris’ are twinkling with concern and… maybe something else?

“No. You’re strong and independent. And I thought it was obvious. I don’t come to you because you’re weak. I come because I’m drawn to you. I come to your aid because I want to protect you. Not because I don’t think you can handle yourself.” Gabriel cups your face and starts to lean in. You offer no resistance. “I care about you. More than I should, if I’m being honest,” Gabe chuckles, his lips only a hair’s breadth away.

His mouth slants gently across yours in a tender kiss. You feel your entire body come alive and reinvigorated with energy as if a single kiss from an archangel transmits his heavenly grace. 

You’re shaking when he pulls away, a comforting smile curve his lips. He suggestively glances down at his thigh where your hand is clenching his jeans and the muscles beneath. He smirks at you and you go in for another kiss. He readily gives it to you, but cuts it short.

“Now that you know how I feel…” he releases a happy sigh, but there’s a fiery lust behind his golden eyes, “How about you eat your ice cream…before it melts from all this steamy sexual tension.” He takes your hand and leads you to the table. And later on, he would do it again, taking your hand…only this time he’s leading you to the bed.


	11. The Light of His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: PERSONALIZED DRABBLE! Saskia is the one good thing in Crowley’s life, she always has been.
> 
> (this fic was for @talesoftheimpala)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So this one is dedicated to @whos-harley / @talesoftheimpala. @autoblocked and I were crushing on her because that’s what we Bitchachos do–aggressively compliment each other. She’s absolutely adorable, so beautiful and so funny. She had a problem with a school assignment last week and it all worked out and we determined that she succeeded because Crowley loves her and would do anything for her. This is her reward for kicking ass in school lol

There were several reasons Crowley didn’t like being in Hell. Obviously it was an unpleasant place, but he also thoroughly enjoyed the guilty pleasures of humanity on Earth. There was nothing better than being among them to remind him of what people were willing to sell their souls for. Plus there was so much going on here on Earth that being in Hell would be an inconvenient commute. With Amara stirring up so much trouble, Crowley couldn’t afford to not be on his throne, reprimanding and reassuring what demons remained in his court.

There was one other reason Crowley stayed on Earth with humanity.

Her.

Saskia. His fiery little English Lass.

Nowadays, she was a geologist in Bournemouth, England. Far too pretty to be playing in the dirt but he found her passion endearing nonetheless. He called her Sas or Sassy, both of which fit her personality. She loved playing video games and making well timed jokes and puns.

“Geology is the schist!” she claimed.

She was snarky and sarcastic, and not once intimidated by who Crowley was. And yes, she knew who he was. She was a scientist after all, always wanting the truth and to understand the world. She wasn’t as fragile as she looked either. She’d make a formidable demon but Crowley would never do that to her.

Sas was his angel. Not literally of course, because she was better than the real ones. She was like an angel off the top of a Christmas tree. She had skin as smooth and pale as porcelain, long blonde hair, green eyes and perfect lips often made red by lipstick.

When he’d first met her, she’d had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. He’d wiped it off with a handkerchief and when he’d asked for her phone number another day she’d written it down on that same fabric and then kissed it, leaving a perfect mark.

He’d courted her properly over the months. She was understanding of his absence, especially once she knew who and what he was. It didn’t bother her. She’d been content with their occasional meetings until the night that they’d finally crossed that bridge between flirtatious friends and lovers. From that day on Crowley knew she deserved more. When they were together he was the sweetest, so appreciative of her. She called him devilishly charming. She didn’t judge him for what he did. She understood the need for his kind of evil in the world. She was always there to remind him that he wasn’t completely irredeemable. She reminded him that there was good in this world that he would never snuff out. She was the good in his life; one bright light amongst the darkness of Hell. He’d do anything for her. He worshipped her.

When she’d first gone to school for geology, she’d had a panicking moment where she’d realized that she hadn’t completed an assignment. Crowley had been drawn to her anger and frustration and stood there as she ranted.

“I’m a bloody idiot. What am I going to do?! The professor is already mad at the whole class for turning in assignments without their names on it. I didn’t even turn it in. It was right there on the lecture notes, clear as day, and I didn’t see it. I’m going to fail this class, what am I going to do, Fergus?!” Though Crowley loved seeing her fiery side, it was when she was on the verge of tears, that’s when he stepped in. She only ever used his human name when she was frantic and couldn’t stop herself.

“Darling, you need to relax. Complete the assignment as soon as you can. Since other people made a mistake too, you won’t be punished,” he reassured her. She didn’t follow his logic, but what else could she do. She’d completed the week-long assignment in 4 hours but it was done well because if she was going to get a bad mark, it would only be for turning it in late and not because it was wrong.

Sassy was happily surprised to realize a few days later that a glitch in the professor’s computer had mixed her assignment in with the others in a way that he never realized that she’d turned it in late. A classmate had jokingly asked if she’d sold her soul for such good fortune. She, of course, hadn’t done such a thing—knowing well the consequences of such a deal. But she did wonder if she’d had some higher power on her side. It didn’t take her long to realize it had been Crowley’s doing.

It wasn’t the first time that Crowley had done a favor for or made a deal with Sas.

The first time had been centuries ago.

Back then Stonehenge was still ancient and Sas was still interested in rocks. Under a full moon, he’d knelt down on one knee and offered her an opal ring.

“Saskia, my darling, my devious little angel. You are the light of my life. The only good thing in this world and in my heart. I may be just a lowly crossroads demon but I love you. If I had a soul, I’d sell it to be with you for all eternity. But instead, I offer you this ring. Be mine? My love, for all eternity?”

Back then, when Saskia—a beautiful blonde-haired lass with the spirit like a forest sprite and a wild side which had caused her to fall in love with a demon—didn’t know who Crowley would become. She didn’t know that when she said yes to Crowley, the love of her life, that he’d become the King of Hell and she, the Queen of Hell.

In present day, she still lived in England, still found rocks fascinating and still loved Crowley; she was also still human. It was her ring that had given her eternal life. Sas was happy because even though Crowley’s throne was in the States where the Winchester brothers were a constant thorn in his side, he still came home to her. Forever and always.


End file.
